Stuck
by DittoDudette
Summary: When a blizzard strikes Hanrose, the school board lets the kids out. However, when five kids realize their parents aren't going to pick them up, they try to make the most of the situatuion. What happens when Noah, Courtney, Cody, Gwen, and Bridgette stay at the school longer then any of them intended?
1. Prolouge

**A/N Hey! It's DittoDudette! Okay, so I decided to push my writing skills to the test. I wanted to see if I could write stories beyond pairings that I usually write about. This story is inspired by a book called Trapped by Micheal Northrop. I had to read it last year for a book report and it was a decent book. I decided to modify it, tweak it, and make it into a fan fiction. I will not reveal any pairings yet. You'll have to wait and see for yourself. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long. It's just the prolouge.**

**I do not own TDI/A/WT/ROTI. Even when I offered them a penny...**

* * *

**Hanrose High School: January 19**

**8:52**

"_Snow is reaching 1 inch per hour and winds are reaching 25 miles per hour. You should seek shelter immediately. Has potential to become a blizzard."_

Noah Dasari sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't the school just let them go home? With his luck, he would become trapped in the damn blizzard on his way out. The school staff obviously didn't know what they were doing, as usual. If Noah was in charge of the school, everyone would have left an hour ago.

Sometimes the school needs a genius like Noah to set things straight. Noah had always been extremely smart, even since he was little. His parents call him a prodigy, and Noah has no problem taking pride in it. He'd rather be using his smarts for video games rather than school clubs or whatever the school tried to make him do. While his reading level is suburb, his athletic skills could improve. Of course, there's no need to talk about that.

As for looks, Noah had a scrawny form. He had natural muscle, though he never used it. He's also naturally tanned too. His hair and eyes came in at the same dark brown color.

Noah got up from his desk, and walked to his next class. Maybe the school would let them out in the next hour.

"_Snow is reaching 1 inch per hour and winds are reaching 25 miles per hour. You should seek shelter immediately. Has potential to become a blizzard."_

Courtney Miller looked out the window with curiosity. With winds like this, shouldn't the school be letting them out? Courtney turned her head towards the teacher, remembering that she should be paying attention. She mentally cursed herself for not listening to what the teacher was saying.

Courtney had always been the type of girl to not break the rules. There was simply no time to. Between a 4.0 grade pint average, class elections, student council, and academic challenge, she needed to make sure she never got in trouble. The again, she might make a few white lies here or there to get to the top. Whatever it takes to win, right? Right.

Courtney had onyx eyes and brunette hair. She was a healthy weight, tan skin, and always dressed for success. You never know who you'll meet on the way to the top.

Courtney picked up her books and headed for her next class. Hopefully, the staff would let them out soon without her having to inform them.

"_Snow is reaching 1 inch per hour and winds are reaching 25 miles per hour. You should seek shelter immediately. Has potential to become a blizzard."_

Cody Anderson was lost in thought. Maybe if the school let them out early, he could play video games with a friend at his house. Then he could finish the candy everyone bought him for Christmas. Sounded like a plan to him.

Cody was always the one to have a sweet tooth. That's why all he got for Christmas was a few video games, a new keyboard, and candy. That was only from his parents. Cody's was an only child, and his parents were pretty successful in their jobs. His parents always replaced love with gifts. Even though Cody wished that his parents would pay more attention to him; he didn't mind the gifts. He always tried to use that advantage when hitting it with the ladies. Of course, he was only a ladies man in his mind, and no girl actually really liked him. Except for this weird girl named Sierra in his neighborhood. She stalked him. Thank god, she was absent that day.

Cody was a rather lanky boy. He had fair skin, chestnut hair, and teal eyes. He usually tried to dress with the latest trends to keep up his self-proclaimed reputation.

The bell rang, and Cody got up from his desk. He couldn't wait for the day to finally be over.

"_Snow is reaching 1 inch per hour and winds are reaching 25 miles per hour. You should seek shelter immediately. Has potential to become a blizzard."_

Gwen Weber mentally cursed at the school. Sometimes the school could be so stupid. She ignored it however and continued to sketch in her notebook.

Gwen loved art. It was the only thing she was passionate about. Well, besides pulling pranks with her brother. She enjoyed doing that too. Gwen was not the most popular girl in school. Probably because she didn't care about how people thought of her. She'd rather sit alone though, than with a bunch of nerds. She was her own best friend, and that's exactly how she liked it.

Gwen had onyx eyes, and dyed hair. She wasn't like most girls who would go get tanned, so she was extremely pale. She was skinny, and didn't ever follow trends. That's why she usually wore clothes that were related with Goth.

Gwen picked up her notebook, and sighed. Only a few more classes and she would finally get to go home.

"_Snow is reaching 1 inch per hour and winds are reaching 25 miles per hour. You should seek shelter immediately. Has potential to become a blizzard."_

Bridgette Payne crossed her fingers. She hoped this stupid blizzard didn't get in the way of her surf competition in California. She had been waiting for months to go there, and tomorrow was when her and her mom had to leave for it.

Bridgette loved surfing. She and the ocean always were at peace with each other. She loved animals as much as she loved the ocean. She was a vegetarian, and wouldn't eat any meat at all. Bridgette sometimes was a bit clumsy, but that never held her back.

Bridgette had fair skin and pale green eyes. She had blonde hair but always wore it in a ponytail. She was skinny and always dressed casually.

She stood up and headed for the next class. She couldn't wait for this school day to be over. She would finally get to go to that surf competition.

Outside, the blizzard had increased rapidly. The snow fell down the ground quickly, and the winds blew roughly. Things were not going to get any better.

**That's the prolouge! I think I will update this weekly considering I already have four chapters written. Anyways, Noah's last name was made by Dokuhan and Gothgrrl13. Roses are red, violets are blue, if you happen to read this, please review! :)**


	2. The Selfish Principal

**Hanrose High School: January 19**

**2:20**

Mr. Maclean, the principal, eyed the kids closely. "Are your parents coming to pick you up?" he asked, standing up from his seat by his desk. "It's been three hours since we let school out early. I'm not going to wait here any longer."

Gwen, Bridgette, Cody, Noah, and Courtney were sitting in seats on the opposite sides of the room staring at the principal. They all had their coats on, and backpacks in their hands. Everyone was silent until Courtney stood up to the plate. "My mom or dad hasn't answered their cells."

Bridgette nodded her head in agreement. "My mom hasn't either."

Noah, Gwen, and Cody nodded along with them.

Mr. Maclean put his hand just below his chin. "So, your parents aren't answering their phones. Well, I'm going to get out of here."

Courtney stood up from her chair in disbelief. "You can't do that! Doesn't school policy force you to stay here until all kids leave the school? Well, we're kids, so you have to stay here! Besides, everyone left! There's no one to watch us!" she exclaimed, pounding her fist on his desk.

The principal only laughed at her attempt. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, you're parents will defiantly pick you up soon."

"What if they don't?" Gwen muttered.

Mr. Maclean sighed, still smiling. "Then it's too bad for you. I'm going before this blizzard gets too hectic." He said, picking up his car keys.

Cody raised his finger in the air. "We could tell your boss that you did this. You could get fired. Doesn't that worry you?"

Mr. Maclean chuckled. "Who are they going to believe? You five, annoying kids, or the principal who has been kissing their butts since day one?" All of the students looked at each other, filling the air with an empty silence. "That's exactly what I thought."

He opened the door and walked down the hallway to the school's front door. Courtney stuck her head out of the principal's office. "You can't do that! I'll get my lawyers on you! Hey! Listen here because-"

"There's no point. He's gone. The bastard," Noah mumbled, looking up from his book.

Courtney stepped back into the principal's office. "How did he become principal anyways? He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I know. He's such a jerk. I guess we'll have to wait for our parents to come then." Bridgette said hopefully.

Everyone continued doing silent things to keep themselves busy while they waited for their parents. Noah read his book, Gwen drew in her notebook, Courtney planned things on her PDA, Cody played around with some Apps on his IPod Touch, and Bridgette wrote on pieces of paper she found on the principal's desk.

When a good fifteen minutes passed, Bridgette sighed worriedly. "What if something happened to our parents?"

"Don't worry ladies." Cody said, wrapping his arm around Gwen's shoulder. "I'm sure they're coming to pick us up right now."

Gwen shoved his arm off of her. "Don't touch me. I hardly even know who you are."

Cody smiled. "Well, we have plenty of time to introduce each other."

"You perv-"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Maybe it will get our minds off of it." Bridgette said with a hint of sadness still in her voice. "Besides, I don't really know who any of you are, except for Courtney."

Courtney's frown turned into a smile. "I'm Courtney. You guys probably already knew that though. I mean, I am you're school president."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Nope, didn't know that."

Courtney scowled at her. "Why don't you tell everyone your name?"

Gwen looked up from her notebook she was drawing in. "My name's Gwen."

Cody looked over to see what she was drawing. "My name's Cody, but you can call me the Codester." He said, shooting double guns with his fingers at Gwen.

Gwen clutched her notebook closely to her chest, so he couldn't see what she was drawing. He leaned away, sitting himself in the middle of his seat.

Bridgette sighed. "My name's Bridgette."

"What about you?" Courtney asked Noah.

"I didn't know this was a summer camp." He said, dog-earing the page in his book. "But, whatever, I'll play along. My name's Noah."

"Do you really think this blizzard is going to get that hectic?" Bridgette asked, looking out the window that was behind the principal's desk.

Noah put his book down and walked over to the window. "It's a possibility. The warning did say it was snowing an inch per hour, and that was four hours ago."

"I'm going to call my mom again." She stated, heading outside the principal's office to make the call private.

"I'm sure it's nothing to get worried about. We could think of different ways to get out of here." Courtney promised half-heartedly.

"It's not like we can get out of here and walk home. The wind would knock us down and we'd probably get hypothermia. We'd die in a second." Gwen sneered.

Before Courtney had the chance to retort anything back, Bridgette walked back in, putting her cell phone in her pocket. "No luck." She announced sadly.

"Ladies, ladies, if my parents pick me up, I promise I will ask them to take you guys with us. Don't worry about it." He said trying to lighten up the situation.

"That's not even what I'm worried about! I have a surf competition to go to! My mom and I have been saving up to go down there since I started surfing!" Bridgette exclaimed, sitting down in a chair.

Noah sighed. "Going back to what Cody said, if one of our parents ends up coming, we have to promise that we will give each other a ride. I doubt _all_ of our parents are going to come in this weather. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The rest answered monotone-ly.

Courtney stood up and raised her hands up. "Look, I'm a CIT. In a situation like this, I know what to do. First thing we have to do is not panic."

Noah rolled his eyes. "None of us our panicking except surfer girl." he muttered.

"I'm just saying for future reference." Courtney said, getting annoyed with everyone's remarks.

"Gwen, if you ever start to panic, I'm right here." Cody said with a reassuring smile on his face.

Gwen rolled her eyes and continued sketching in her notebook.

Bridgette reluctantly walked over to the window and looked out of it again. "Oh my gosh, guys, look how much the snow has piled up!"

Everyone went over to the window to see the snow piling up with three more inches of snow.

"I can't even see the sky!" Cody exclaimed, pointing his finger at the window. The snow was falling in huge amounts, so fast that the sky was a white canvas in the background.

Noah looked at everyone seriously. "There's no way our parents can be driving in this weather. Guys, I think we're having a sleepover here."

Bridgette stepped away from the window. "What! No! I have to go home for my surfing competition."

"Well, this isn't such a bad thing. I've always wanted to spend the night at a school before." Cody said, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

Gwen put her notebook down. "Yeah, but not when there's a blizzard outside, and we have no idea where our parents are."

"It'll probably clear up by tomorrow morning. Every blizzard we have here only lasts for a good twenty-four hours. It's been snowing like this since yesterday. If I remember correctly, the forecast said that it would end by tomorrow." Noah explained. He paused and then added, "Besides, it's not as if we'll die because of one night. We have the whole school to rely on."

"Look, we just have to remember not to panic!" Courtney said matter-of-factly.

"Just because you're the president, doesn't mean we have to listen to you." Gwen muttered, already getting annoyed with her.

Noah sat back down into his chair. "Actually, the best thing we can do right now is to get along." He said picking his book up that was set beside the chair.

Gwen walked over to her chair and sat down. She picked up her notebook and started drawing again. Cody followed behind her, sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Can we do another ice breaker kind of thing? I just want to get my mind off of this." Bridgette suggested. Her eyebrows knitted together. She sat on the principal's desk facing them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Courtney sat next to Bridgette. "Why don't we all say something about ourselves? We should name a few hobbies we have."

Bridgette smiled. "Okay, I'll start. I like surfing, obviously."

"I like…well organizing and competing." Courtney added. "Your turn," she reminded Noah.

Noah muttered something under his breath, and continued on to say something. "I like reading, and playing video games."

"That's a way to go!" Cody said, reaching over Gwen to fist-pump Noah. Noah reluctantly fist-pumped him back.

Gwen realized it was her turn, and stopped sketching. "I like drawing."

"I like playing the keyboard, and playing video games!" Cody said to the group.

Noah rolled his eyes. "As fun as this game is, I'm starting to get hungry. Since it looks like we're not getting out of here anytime soon, we might as well eat something from the cafeteria."

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Courtney asked, offended that he would think something of that.

Noah nodded his head in a slow manner. "Good job! You know what stealing is! Congratulations!" he replied sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't be stealing food from the school!" Courtney said defensively.

"Well, did you pack a lunch? We never got to eat lunch because of early dismissal. Now that I think about it, we all can eat our packed lunches." Bridgette pointed out, staring at Courtney.

Courtney nodded, pleased that someone agreed with her. "I guess that's true. Let's go."

**I know I said my updates were going to be weekly (and they still are) however, I felt bad for just posting a boring prolouge. I decided to post this, so you could actually get into it :) As far as the untold pairings go, I would like to announce that there will be no NoCo. I'm sorry. However, there will be bromance! Just not them being paired. (Sorry KaitlynShadowHeart, I was thinking about it, though!) Anyways, read and review! Constructive critcism is always welcomed. Flames, however, are going to be laughed at. I will post another chapter in a week. Till then' Peace out! **


	3. Alone in a School

**guy640: Thanks for reading :) Uhm, as far as the word 'definitely'...I've NEVER known how to spell that word. It's one of those words usually avoid from using. I guess I've never used it enough to really care how it's spelled. However, I do use spell check, so I'm not sure why it didn't pick that up. Oh well...**

**Humanish: Maybe, maybe not? :)**

**SlytherinsPrincess10: All will be revealed in the pairings...however, the next chapter has a pretty good visual of who's going to be paired with who.**

**Everyone else gets thanks too! I'm sorry about the no NoCo. I just thought that the pairings I used fit in with the story more :/ Oh well...enjoy!**

* * *

**Hanrose High School: January 19**

**3:12**

"When I went to my locker, I couldn't find the lunch I packed. I must've left it at home." Gwen said, joining everyone at the round lunch table in the cafeteria that they decided to sit at.

Cody's eyes widened. "You can have some of my food!" he suggested.

"I'll just get something out of the kitchen." Gwen said, standing back up and heading towards the door to the kitchen. She turned the doorknob, only to find out it was locked. She tried to climb over the lunch line, but unfortunately, it was closed off by chains that hung from the ceiling.

She walked back over. "Anyone else want to share their lunch with me besides Cody?" she asked, looking at all of them.

No one answered. "Whatever, it looks like I don't have much of a choice then."

Cody smiled to himself smugly. "Here," he said, pushing his lunchbox towards Gwen.

"You can take whatever. Well, except the vitamins. I need those."

Gwen reluctantly grabbed a yogurt from his lunchbox and opened it.

"Okay, so if the blizzard doesn't slow down by tonight, where are we going to sleep?" Courtney said, nibbling on an apple from her lunch.

"The library has two couches. I've been in there enough to know." Noah replied, taking a bite from his sandwich.

Bridgette rolled her eyes up in thought. "Mrs. Lopez, the Spanish teacher, has a recliner chair in her room for the student of the week to sit in. I don't think she'd care if we used it."

"The nurse's office has two cots." Cody added. "Dude, I'd know. I have to go there every time I accidentally eat too much sugar."

Bridgette raised her eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I'm hypoglycemic, and I have huge sweet tooth."

Noah laughed cynically. "That sucks."

Cody giggled with him. "You're telling me. I would eat candy every single day if I could."

Courtney rolled her eyes at the boys. "We're steering off topic. Anyways, I'll take the one in the Spanish room."

Gwen scoffed. "Of course you want the room that you can have to yourself."

"Well, I am the only on taking charge here." Courtney snapped back.

Noah reclined back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Really? Are you guys going to fight right now?"

"I'm with Noah. It's only one night. Can we turn the drama switch off?" Bridgette agreed.

Cody gave a confused look. "You two have only really known each other for a few hours. How can you dislike each other that quickly?"

Courtney pointed her finger up in the air. "She's my neighbor. Our parents used to make us hang out with each other."

"Needless to say, that didn't work out well." Gwen hissed.

"Thanks for the life story." Noah remarked sarcastically. "Either way, keep it out of this situation."

"Fine." The two girls chorused together in a displeased tone.

Everyone finished their lunch in complete silence, staing at each other from time to time. Everyone mentally agreed it was an awkward moment in time. Once they were done eating, Courtney pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Damn it! I'm not getting signal anymore!" Courtney whined, ending the silence. "Are you guys getting any?"

Everyone pulled out their cell phones at once.

"I don't know. My phone died. All I have is my IPod." Cody replied.

Bridgette pulled her phone out. "I'm not getting any."

"Me neither" Gwen and Noah said at the same time.

Courtney sighed, frustrated. "Well this is just great. How are our parents supposed to contact us now?"

"Calm it. Like I said before, we're probably going to get out of here by tomorrow." Noah said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Bridgette gave a weak smile. "Yeah, we'll wake up in the morning, and everyone will be at school."

Cody jumped up from his seat. "Dude, we'll be in the newspapers!"

Gwen pointed her finger and twirled it in a circular motion. "Yipee!" she said sarcastically.

Courtney rolled her eyes up in thought. "What about me? How would spending the night in a filthy school help me?"

Noah looked over. "You could get more votes for your election by being in the newspaper."

Courtney grinned, the pride beaming off of her. "That would help." she eyed Noah. "I feel like I've known you before today."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Probably. We've been in a few AP classes together."

"I know. I mean other than that." Courtney searched her brain. "I know! You ran for president freshman year! You dropped out of the running though. I still don't get why you did that. You were doing pretty well. I was obviously doing better, but you were right behind me as far as votes go."

Noah pinched his nose bridge. "I don't want to talk about it."

Courtney sighed in disappointment. "Sorry, I was just saying that-"

"Okay!" Cody butted in. "We should do something fun. I mean, we have the school for a whole night by ourselves!"

Everyone stared at him blankly as if he were crazy. "Come on, guys. There must be something you've always wanted to do if you were here alone."

Courtney banged her hands on the table. "We're stuck in a school by a blizzard! How could you think of something like that right now?" she exclaimed.

Bridgette stood up. "He's got a point. I mean, it's just one night. We can do whatever we want."

Gwen smiled. "I could use all of the art supplies in the art room!" she said in an out-of-character, happy voice.

"See Gwen! If it weren't for me, this wouldn't have even been suggested." Cody said, placing his hand on shoulder.

Gwen shook his hand off of her. "Don't get too full of yourself, Romeo."

Noah smirked. "I could get the library all to myself."

Bridgette laughed and turned towards Noah. "I see you're living life to the fullest."

"I could play video games in the computer lab without getting yelled at." Cody beamed.

Courtney grinned. "I guess it would be kind of cool."

"Cody's right. We should make the most out of it. It's not like we're going to get a chance like this again." Bridgette added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cody cheered, standing up from his seat.

Courtney still looked a little worried. "We should all meet up here again at a certain time. Just for, you know, safety reasons."

Noah got up from his seat. "I guess. Let's meet up back here at…" he looked at the watch he wore on his wrist. "7:00. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and walked in different directions.

In downtown Hanrose, the snow fell rapidly. The wind blew heavily in one direction. It knocked over a few trees, and covered the streets in a blanket of white. It showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

**I'm SO sorry about the massive amount of dialouge! I needed to use it to help the story progress. Remember to review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Like I said before, in the next chapter, the couples will be...outlined better. DittoDudette out! :)**


	4. Sleepover

**Hey! DittoDudette! So, yeah, I'm kind of busy lately. So, my updates MIGHT not be as frequent. However, I promise updates. Thanks for the reviews! I always love when I see the review number go up. It makes my day :) Yes, guy640 'defiantly' is how I thought you spelled 'definitely'. Turns out they were two different words! Silly me :)**

* * *

**Hanrose High School: January 19**

**3:48**

**(Courtney and Noah)**

Courtney walked into the library at a fast pace, searching for the bookworm. She finally spotted him next to the science fiction section. Noah was sitting on one of the library's couches, reading a book.

When Noah heard footsteps he looked to his left to see Courtney standing next to him with her hand on her hip. He merely laughed and continued to read.

"What?" Courtney asked, annoyed with his random burst of laughter.

Noah pointed at Courtney. "You."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I understand this. What about me?"

Noah dog-eared the page he was on and shut the book. "Never mind…what do you want?"

Courtney took her hand off her hip. "It's been bugging me. Why did you drop out of the election freshman year? I can completely understand if you felt intimidated by my many and many of votes, but you were still close behind."

Noah opened his book back up to the page he had left off at. "I told you before; I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep if I don't know why."

Noah looked up from his book. "It seems you're going to be pulling an all-nighter then."

"Really? What could've been _that_ bad that you had to drop out of the election? I mean, if it was a family thing then you don't have to tell me."

Noah shut his book quickly, making Courtney cringe back. "Actually, it's not family. When I say I don't want to talk about something, I mean it. I don't waste my breath just for kicks. Especially for a girl who doesn't know when to stop talking."

Courtney scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out. You're the CIT." Noah mocked.

Courtney waved her hand in the air. "I'll just figure it out myself."

Noah chuckled. "How are you going to do that?"

Courtney grunted in annoyance. "I'm going to leave now. You're not going to tell me anything."

"When'd you get that hint?" Noah asked, laughing cynically.

Courtney ignored him and walked out of the library.

**(Gwen and Cody)**

"Hey Gwen!" Cody called, strutting behind Gwen into the art room.

Gwen was pulling a few colored pencils out of a drawer by the teacher's desk. She looked over to see him standing by the door. "What're you doing here?"

"I just thought you'd get lonely." Cody answered, walking over to her.

Gwen ignored his action and walked over to a round table. "That's the point." She muttered.

Gwen pulled out a seat and sat down. Cody mimicked her action, sitting right beside her. "So, how's it going?"

Gwen rolled her eyes as she placed her notebook down on the table, along with the colored pencils. "The same as five minutes ago."

Cody grinned. "How were you feeling five minutes ago?"

Gwen opened her notebook. "Annoyed," she mumbled.

Cody still smiled, oblivious to her tone of voice. "That's cool." He scooted his chair closer to her.

Once Gwen could feel his breath on her cheek, she scooted her chair away from him. In response, Cody followed her by scooting over.

Gwen sighed. "We've only known each other for a few hours. Why do you like me? Why don't you stalk Courtney or Bridgette?"

He tilted his head to the side in thought. "Well, you're hot."

Gwen put the colored pencil she was using down. "I'm hot. That's the only reason you can think of? You only like me because I'm _hot_?"

Cody shook his head quickly and put his arm on her shoulder. "Well, you smell good too."

She took his arm off of her shoulder and twisted it. "Leave. Me. Alone." She muttered. Her grip tightened when there wasn't an immediate response.

"Okay!" Cody responded in a high, squeaky voice.

She let go of his arm, and he walked over to the doorway. He turned back around and grinned. "Don't miss me too much."

"Go!" she yelled. He decided it was finally time for him to go.

When he got into the hallway, he smiled. "She's totally into me." With that, he walked down to the computer lab.

**(Bridgette and Courtney)**

The hallway was long, and the lights shone brightly, illuminating every each of the school. Bridgette crossed her arms, thinking of something she could do.

"Courtney, is that you?" Bridgette called out, seeing a figure in the distance.

The figure waved to Bridgette. "Yeah, it's me!"

Bridgette smiled, liking the feeling of not being alone. "What're you up to?"

Courtney walked down the hall towards Bridgette until they were in talking distance. "I was just at the library. What about you?"

Bridgette shrugged her shoulders. "I've done nothing really. It's kind of creepy to be in walking around in this school without all the students."

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, I know. Unlike everyone else here, I don't really know what I want to do."

"You're not alone. I don't have a plan. I just want to be out of here." Bridgette said, looking out a nearby window. "If this blizzard doesn't slow down, I'll never make it to my surf competition!"

Courtney tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I know what I can do! I can work on my science project and turn it in early! The teacher loves when people turn things in early. I bet I could get extra credit for doing it. Not that I really need it."

Bridgette put on a weak smile. "Alright, you can go. I'll just stay here."

Courtney turned around and started to walk away down the hall.

"Actually, on second thought, can I go with you? I don't have anything better to do. Besides, maybe I could help." Bridgette suggested.

Courtney stopped and turned around. "Sure, you can come. Like I said before, it's kind of creepy being alone in here."

Bridgette grinned and caught up with Courtney. Maybe spending the night wouldn't be so bad.

**(Noah and Cody) A/N: How I love putting those names together :)**

"I told you to get out of here." Noah muttered keeping his eyes locked on his book.

Cody laughed. "I don't think I'm the person you think I am."

Noah looked up from his book to see Cody continue to walk into the library. "It seems so."

Cody sat down on the couch across from Noah. "Who did you think I was?"

Noah raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Courtney." He answered.

"Oh." Cody smiled. "She's not anyone's favorite is she?"

"I'd say so." Noah smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be playing video games in the computer lab?"

Cody looked down to his lap, obviously disappointed. "The door's locked. I don't feel like trying to find the key. We're only here for one night."

Noah looked at him skeptically. "And you came here? Why don't you go stalk that one girl?"

Cody gave a smug look. "I already met up with Gwen. She just couldn't handle all of my manly-ness at once. I was just too much eye candy."

"Right. That must be exactly what happened." Noah laughed.

Cody blushed in embarrassment. "More or less."

Noah rolled his eyes up in thought. "If I remember correctly, there's a computer in the librarian's office."

"What about the password? It has to have a password." Cody stated fiddling with his fingers.

"I already know it. It's 'library012847'" Noah replied.

Cody looked at him in amazement. "How do you know that?"

Noah smirked. "You act as if I never hacked into a computer before."

"You hacked into the school's computer?"

"Yes…"

Cody smiled. "Dude, that's awesome! Well, I'm going to the library's office then."

Noah looked down to read his book. "Knock yourself out. I don't need company."

* * *

Everyone sat at the table in the cafeteria. Cody sat by Gwen, who sat by Noah, who sat by Bridgette, who sat by Courtney, who ended the circle sitting by Cody.

"Since it looks like the blizzard hasn't slowed down yet, can I suggest that we make sleeping arrangements?" Courtney said, putting her PDA down on the table.

Gwen looked directly at Cody. "Can _I_ suggest that the boys sleep in the same room? I wouldn't want to mix genders."

Courtney raised her finger ready to argue and then slowly put it back down. "That's actually not a bad idea! Good job Gwen!"

Gwen curled up her fists in anger but kept a calm posture.

"I have an idea!" Bridgette interrupted. "I'll sleep in the same room as Courtney, and Gwen can get her own room. It works for everyone. Gwen gets to be alone, and Courtney won't have to share a room with Gwen. Sound good?"

Courtney and Gwen looked at each other with anger, but managed to sneer a 'fine'.

Bridgette looked at Noah and Cody. "Do you want to sleep in the nurse's or the library?"

Noah smirked. "We'll take the library."

Bridgette grinned at the compromise. "Sounds good to me. I think we should go before those two kill each other." Bridgette said, pointing to Courtney and Gwen who were staring at each other.

"Agreed. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow when our parents pick us up." Cody added, standing up from his chair.

Bridgette stood up from her chair. "I guess so." She looked at Courtney. "Let's go."

Courtney nodded her head. "Good idea. I wouldn't want to catch whatever she has." Courtney sneered, pointing to Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Who stuck a pole up your butt?"

"Courtney, let's go." Bridgette mumbled, pulling Courtney into the hallway. They disappeared from the cafeteria.

"Night." Cody said, looking at Gwen.

Gwen scoffed. "Shove it."

"Alright Cody, let's go." Noah said, heading over to the hallway.

Little did any of them know, the blizzard didn't slow down at all that night. It had only started.

**I'm extremely happy this chapter was longer than the others. Review, flame, criticize...whatever you feel like doing! I would appreciate reviews and criticism more though :) So, anyways, One Direction and Tumblr have basically have taken over my life, along with band. Writing won't be my top priority anymore, but I promise it's still on my list. Once November hits, I will be writing more. Promise. Anyways, DittoDudette out. Peace! :)**


	5. Dibs

**guy640: I noticed that too. It's kind of a habit now. I used to write with that, but I used to get so distracted by it. Everytime I edit, I kind of get confused by the rule. I'm not always the sharpest pencil in the drawer :)**

**malzi21: Your review was seriously the best thing ever. It's okay, I like to make fun of my own mistakes too :)**

**Mappadouji: You'll have to wait and see if they end up getting along. Because I'm me, they probably won't.**

**Everyone else, thank you! I love reviews! By the way, this chapter touches on why Courtney and Gwen loathe each other so much. It's really simple actually. Oh, and I have _decided_ who the pairings are going to be, but I'm still not telling.**

**Hanrose High School: January 20**

**9:24 AM**

"Noah, I thought you said the blizzard would calm down by today!" Bridgette claimed, biting her fingernails nervously. Everyone sat around the respected lunch table; their new meeting spot.

Noah rolled his eyes. "It was educated guess based on the weather patterns in Hanrose. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Mother Nature."

"I'm going to miss my surfing competition for sure." Bridgette said, covering her hands over her face.

Cody put his finger up in the air. "Guys, we could-"

Courtney cut him off. "Now what are we going to do? There's no reception, Wi-Fi, and the kitchen is locked! We have to have a plan!"

"You could shut up and then maybe we could hear ourselves think." Gwen sneered, clearly getting annoyed with Courtney.

"Guys! Hey, I think-"

"At least I'm _doing_ something. You're just sitting there complaining about everything." Courtney justified angrily.

"You're just mad because Duncan picked me over you freshman year. I'm not trying to mean, but you seriously need to get over that." Gwen muttered, looking at Courtney holding an intense stare.

"This isn't because of _Duncan. _You could be _mature_ and not bring him into this." Courtney stated weakly.

Noah sighed, looking frustrated. "Really? We're bringing Duncan into this?"

Courtney looked at Noah and slammed her hands on the table. "I didn't, Gwen did! Noah's right. Duncan shouldn't be brought up."

Gwen looked at Courtney with a smug look. "You're not over him."

"Stop being such a bit-"

"GUYS! Would you just listen to me?!" Cody yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

The table shook, making everyone stare at Cody in shock and amazement .A silence fell over the group, making them forget about their hateful banter. They all were surprised at Cody's outburst, but no more than Cody himself. He blushed in embarrassment but looked at his fellow blizzard victims sternly.

"You guys, we're yelling about things that aren't going to matter in a few days. We need to focus on the things that are important to what's going on right now." Cody explained.

Courtney looked at him skeptically. "Well, what do you expect we do, genius?"

"Courtney, calm down. Just listen to him." Bridgette said, looking at Courtney.

Instead of a nasty comeback, Courtney exhaled loudly. "Sorry."

Noah nodded his head, gesturing for Cody to continue. "What's your plan, Cody?"

"Thank you. Since we don't have packed lunches anymore, we should probably find a way to open the kitchen door." Cody suggested.

Everyone stared at him, pondering his suggestion. Finally, being sick of the silence, Bridgette sighed. "He's right. We should probably find a way into the kitchen."

"Where do we start?" Gwen asked, seeming a bit more interested.

Noah pinched his nose bridge. "I'm assuming that the janitor probably has a spare key. I guess we can head to the janitor's closet."

"There are two closets. One's on the east side and the other's on the west. Which one do we go to?" Bridgette asked.

The bookworm tilted his head. "Let's just split up and meet back here."

"I volunteer to group with Gwen." Cody said coyly, leaning next to Gwen.

The goth shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not going with you."

Bridgette quickly interrupted. "I have an idea. Noah and Gwen are in one group. Cody, Courtney, and I will be in another. Deal?"

Noah smirked. "Sounds good. Let's go."

**(Courtney, Bridgette, and Cody)**

"What do you even see in that goth anyways?" Courtney asked, looking at Cody as they walked down the hall.

Cody smiled half-heartedly. "I don't know. There's just something about her."

Bridgette frowned. "There has to be something. I mean, she's not exactly the most…well-liked person at this school. I say that with the nicest intentions, of course."

"Bridgette, why do you like Geoff?" Cody asked, referring to the girl's well-liked boyfriend.

"Well…he's just. Touché, Cody." Bridgette smiled.

"I know, but its Gwen. She's just…_a boyfriend stealer_." Courtney stated. Everyone stopped walking when the saw the closet door.

Bridgette's eyebrows scrunched together as she turned the knob on the closet's door. "Is it about Duncan? What even happened?"

"Freshman year Duncan told me he was going to this chaotic party." Courtney stepped into the closet. "I told him that I didn't want to go because I was studying. He told me to loosen up, but I stayed at home to study. Finally I decided that I should go. When I got to the party, I couldn't find him anywhere."

Bridgette continued to search around for the key, but continued to ask, "So, wait, why did you change your mind to go to the party?"

Courtney looked under a box. "Sometimes, Duncan brought out the wild side to me. I just wanted to go to the party to prove that I wasn't a stick in the mud. Anyways, I asked someone where Duncan was. They told me that he was down in the basement. When I went down there, I saw Gwen and him kissing."

"Maybe it was all a misunderstanding." Cody added. He felt a little awkward that someone was talking about Gwen behind her back. Even if he wasn't involved.

Courtney let out a short laugh that bordered hysterical. "I doubt it. They weren't kissing, mind you. It was full blown-out make out session."

Bridgette laughed. "Sometimes Geoff says things about other girls too."

"Yeah, but he doesn't make out with them." Courtney pointed out.

"I found the key!" Cody cheered, holding up the key.

Bridgette smiled. "Well that was easy. I guess we can go now."

Courtney put on a weak smile. She was obviously still upset about Duncan, but she was trying her best to move on with the task at hand. "I guess. Let's go."

**(Noah and Gwen)**

"If you don't mind my asking, what was that Duncan thing about?" Noah asked, walking down the hall. "I get that it's personal, though."

Gwen looked at him with soft eyes. "Nah, it's okay. You seem sane enough." She looked down at the ground and gave a short sigh. "It all started when Duncan invited me to go to this party with him. He told me that we were going as friends and that Courtney couldn't make it, so I went."

Noah gave short laugh. "You don't seem like a 'party' type of person."

Instead of getting offended, Gwen laughed with him. "I'm not. I never had actually gone to a party before. I kind of wanted to see what it was like."

They reached the janitor's closet which was already left open slightly ajar. Noah opened the door fully and walked in slowly, turning to find a light switch. Gwen followed right behind him, closing the door. They started searching around for the key.

Gwen continued her story. "Anyways, when Duncan and I arrived; it was chaotic. He said he wanted to get out of the noise, so he pulled me down to the basement. It was secluded, and he was hitting on me." She let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, you know how the story ends."

"To me, it sounds like _Duncan's_ the one to blame." Noah responded in a chilly tone.

"Sounds like you don't like him very much." Gwen responded.

Noah moved on with the sunject. "Are you guys still seeing each other?"

"No. I broke it off with him. I tried to apologize to Courtney, but she told me that she was too busy to care anymore."

Gwen continued searching for the key. She felt guilty. Courtney, at one time, was her _best_ friend.

"Okay," Noah cut off the silence, "The key's not in here. They must have it."

Gwen sighed and headed towards the closet door. She turned to handle and tried to push the door open. Unfortunately, the door would not open and kept them locked inside.

"Crap! We're locked in!" Gwen yelled in anger.

Noah groaned in frustration. "That's right. The door was opened slightly. One of us must have closed it fully without realizing it."

"This is ridiculous. I guess we have to wait for them to realize that we're locked in." Gwen said sadly.

Noah sighed. Could things get much worse?

* * *

"It's been twenty minutes. We should go check on them." Bridgette said frowning slightly. They stood by the cafeteria doors, looking for any sign of them.

Courtney nodded and started walking into the hall with Bridgette. "I guess. I wonder what they could be doing in a freaking janitor's closet…"

The words hit Cody like a ton of bricks. A boy and a girl left alone in a closet? Sure he was naïve, but he wasn't stupid. "Yeah, I wonder…" he said, walking with them.

Bridgette saw the frustrated look on Cody's face and giggled. "Cody, I doubt they're doing anything romantic."

Cody looked at Bridgette. "Well, we've been waiting for twenty minutes! What else could they be doing?"

"Noah and Gwen? I doubt either of them would really _want_ to do something like that at a time like this." Bridgette responded.

Courtney smiled. "I really don't see Noah making out with someone in the middle of a crisis…"

The words made Cody feel a little better. "I guess…"

Bridgette only smirked. "Cody, it's kind of funny seeing you freak out like this."

"Shut up…I just called 'dibs' on her." he replied embarrassed.

Courtney smirked as well. "Did you hear that Bridgette? Don't mess with Gwen. Cody called _'dibs'_."

"I did hear that, Courtney. I'll make sure Noah knows the power of _'dibs'_." She joked.

Once they reached the janitor's closet, they knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"Thank god you guys came." Gwen's muffled voice came from behind the door. "We got locked in."

Bridgette opened the closet door to see Noah and Gwen sitting on the floor far away from each other. Instantly, the two got up and walked out of the closet.

Noah brushed invisible dust from his khaki shorts and mumbled a 'thanks'. "Alright, let's go to the kitchen. I've sat in that closet long enough."

* * *

"Whoa…" Cody said as he entered the kitchen. "This is bigger than it looks from the other side of the lunch line."

Gwen laughed. "You act like you've never been in a kitchen before."

Cody blushed. "No, it's just I've never been in this one before."

Noah and Courtney eyed the room for something to eat.

Noah sighed. "Alright guys. I don't know how long we're going to be in this school. If the blizzard keeps up, the power is going to go out. Therefore, we need to eat things in here that are only prepared with power, that way we can save the others for when the power does go out. It's all logical.

"Good plan." Courtney responded.

Gwen looked confused. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that?"

Noah sighed. "Look, just eat the things you can put in the microwave."

Bridgette laughed. "Okay, got it."

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm hungry!" Cody said, dashing to the back of the kitchen where he saw lollipops and chocolate bars.

Noah grabbed his wrist before Cody could get too far. "If you're heading for the candy, I would stop right now. We don't need you getting a hypoglycemic attack right now."

Cody groaned. "Fine."

"Come on. Let's eat." Gwen said impatiently.

"I'll sit with Gwen!"

"Ugh..."

**So, yeah, sorry. It was an abrupt ending. Anyways, review. Comments are love! I hope you enjoyed it. I have nothing else to say except farewell! DittoDudette out...peace!**


	6. Backstories

**Sorry about the late update! I'm just very very busy and all! Warning: This chapter is actually pretty sad, so brace yourself. Well, I don't have a lot to add. So read, read, read! **

* * *

Bridgette sighed, looking out a nearby window. "If this blizzard doesn't slow down, I'll never make it to my surf competition! You don't understand how important it is to me!"

_Nine-year-old Bridgette looked her mom with sad eyes. "No, no, no! You're lying to me! He's not dead! He can't be!"_

_Bridgette's mom looked down at Bridgette with tears in her eyes. "Bridgette, it's true. I'm sorry. It's not like I want him to be gone either."_

_Bridgette couldn't stand it anymore. Tears poured down her small face, a few dripping to the ground. Her mom picked Bridgette up, holding her tight. Her mom looked very similar to Bridgette; the only true difference between them was age._

_"Mom, he's the best surfer in the world! Maybe he's just tricking us!" Bridgette cried, giving herself false hope._

_Her mom cried silent tears. "Honey, I'm afraid that's not the case."_

_Bridgette held onto her mom while sobbing loudly. "You're wrong! He can't. He's the best surfer I've ever met! There's no way he could've drowned!"_

_"Bridgette, I will miss your dad too. We've got to be strong, okay?" she said. Bridgette looked up at her with glossy, pale green eyes._

_Bridgette almost became mad. How could her mom not care? "No, I won't be strong! I want Dad back! I want him back right now!"_

_"Please, Bridgette."_

_Bridgette squirmed in her arms. She was so upset. For some odd reason, Bridgette blamed this on herself. She told her dad that didn't want to go surfing that day. She said that she was too tired to go surfing. If only she would've gone, she could have gotten help faster. She held her hand to her head, trying to get rid of a growing headache._

_"He never got to win that surfing competition either! It was only a day away!" Bridgette threw her arms down. "I want him back!"_

_Bridgette's mom had nothing more to say, but she kept Bridgette close to her heart until Bridgette fell into a peaceful sleep in her arms._

"I know, but its Gwen. She's just…_a boyfriend stealer_." Courtney stated.

_Courtney looked out of the window in her room. Maybe Duncan was right. Maybe she should just go to the party. It's not like A- would mess up her whole entire future, right?_

_Courtney sighed and looked back down at her paper. Duncan's words echoed in her mind. "Come on Princess, it's just a party. Don't you want to have some fun?"_

_"Studying is fun…" Courtney justified to herself._

_She sighed. Who was she kidding? Studying was the most boring task ever. It didn't help that she knew a party was going on three streets away. Besides, sneaking out wouldn't be too hard. Even though her room was on the second floor, her window was right next to a tree with sturdy branches._

_Courtney closed her science book. "I'm going to this party."_

_She opened her window slowly and put her on one of the tree's branches. Stealthily, she continued her way down the tree. Once her foot touched the neatly cut grass below, she felt a shot of adrenaline shot up her spine. She was doing it! She snuck out!_

_She quickly ran to the street, far away from her house. Courtney sprinted to the address Duncan had told her just in case she changed her mind._

_Eventually, she had found her way to a house with bright lights and dozens of cars parked in the driveway. She quickly made her way to the front door and walked in._

_It was quite a scene. There were millions of kids there: dancing, drinking, and partying. Courtney didn't care about those kids. She was more concerned on finding her boyfriend._

_Courtney walked up to a boy with blonde hair and a green cowboy hat. He was dancing with a girl with light blonde hair and pale green eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a blue dress on. "Excuse me? Have you seen Duncan? He has a green Mohawk and a lot of unnecessary facial piercings?"_

_"Yeah dudette, he's down in the basement. I was just down there." The boy replied. The girl looked at Courtney worriedly._

_The girl walked up to Courtney. "If you need anything, I'm right here for you."_

_The girl's tone made Courtney uneasy. She ignored the girl's comment and walked down the staircase. The basement was just as crowded as the top floor. Courtney quickly maneuvered around everyone to try to find her boyfriend._

_Eventually, she found her boyfriend. Although, it's not the way she wanted to see him. He was kissing another girl. The girl who she had called her friend for a long time._

"I tried to apologize to Courtney, but she told me that she was too busy to care anymore." Gwen answered. She felt guilty. Courtney, at one time, was her best friend.

_Gwen threw away her last art sketch. She hadn't finished her art project, and her last attempts had led to failure._

_She gave an exasperated sigh and stared at her cell phone. Why did she care so much about this? It's not like Gwen begged for attention. She was a lone wolf. Why should she care if another person hated her?_

_Gwen walked to her bed and fell down on it face first. Instantly after, Gwen rolled over to face the ceiling. Why did she kiss Duncan?_

_Even though Gwen would never ever admit it out loud, she sure did miss having a friend. Gwen wasn't the most popular in school, and she knew that. She didn't expect girls begging to be her friend, or boys serving her every minute. She didn't simply care. However, this time she felt like she lost something important. A friend._

_It's not that Gwen depended on Courtney; that wasn't it at all. Gwen just grew up with Courtney. After all, their parents always made them hang out when they were kids. Gwen felt like she had lost a relative, a sister._

_She would have to resort back to having her brother as a best friend. Not that it was bad thing, but she would definitely prefer to have someone else to talk to._

_A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. As if on cue, her brother walked in._

_"Mom says you have to come down for dinner." He said, sitting on her bed as if he owned it._

_Gwen grimaced. "Sure, you can come into my room. Thanks for asking."_

_"It's not like I haven't been in here before." Her brother smirked. "Mom also said you can invite Courtney if you want. I wouldn't mind. She's kind of hot."_

_Gwen sighed. "We're not on good speaking terms anymore…"_

_"Why's that?" he asked, looking at her trash can which was flooded with abandoned art sketches._

_"We're just not, okay?" she said, a little harsher then she had intended._

_"Oh, well, whatever. I'm going to eat, so, uh, bye." He said awkwardly, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him._

_Finally, an idea popped into Gwen's head. She rushed over to her desk and started working on her next art sketch. This time she hoped it would be successful._

Cody smiled half-heartedly. "I don't know. There's just something about Gwen that makes me like her…"

_Once the teacher left the room, Cody knew exactly what was going to happen._

_"Hey faggot." A kid with bushy brown hair pointed to Cody, "Stop staring at me. I don't swing that way, creep."_

_Cody kept staring at his English book, acting as if he never heard anything at all. Cody wanted to justify himself by saying he wasn't staring at the kid in the first place, but he knew that would lead to more problems._

_"Awe…he's too scared to say something back. It must be something only gay kids do," Said another kid with short black hair._

_Cody continued to stare at his textbook as anger and sadness grew within his body. He wanted to throw a punch at him, but he knew that it would be pointless._

_"You think you're so cool, but in reality, no one thinks you're cool. No one would like some fag like you."_

_Cody finally looked up. "I'm not gay. Will you just leave me alone!?" he said, as tears built up in his eyes. He scolded himself not to cry, as that would only make things worse._

_"Did you hear that everyone? He's not gay."_

_"He probably thinks we're attractive. That's so gross."_

_As the insults piled up, Cody continued to look down. In that instant, the teacher walked back into the classroom._

_Without hesitation, Cody walked up to the teacher and asked to go to the bathroom. When the teacher said yes, Cody quickly walked out of the classroom._

_He cried. Why did they have to be so mean? What did he ever do to them? He didn't remember ever doing anything to them._

_Why did they use 'gay' as an insult? He wanted to say something, but he knew that would only make the situation worse._

_As Cody walked, the hallways seemed to get smaller and smaller. He was at a dead pace towards the bathroom when he saw a splash of color on the wall. It was an art project that the teacher decided to put on display._

_Cody stopped to look at the project. It was a beautiful piece of art. The picture depicted a scene of a small girl with black pigtails all alone on a swing set, while a group of other girls played together on the monkey bars._

_The girl with black pigtails looked extremely sad and abandoned. While the other girls looked happy and filled with glee. It reminded him of his problem. He was that little girl with the black pigtails._

_The art project had taken Cody to another world. He forgot about everything that had just happened to him. He continued to look at the project in amazement. It was brilliant._

_Cody looked right next to the project to see who painted it. The paper read Gwen Weber. Hm, maybe he would invest some time into meeting her…_

Noah opened his book back up to the page he had left off at. "I told you before; I don't want to talk about why I dropped out of the election."

_Noah walked out the school with a smirk on his face. If he went through with his plan, he would win the election for sure. Once he won the election, he could make changes that he always heard everyone complain about. If he made everyone happy, the school would be in the palm of his hand. He wouldn't have to impress the jocks or the popular girls; they would just respect him. It was just too simple._

_It's not that he didn't agree with Courtney's ideas. They were great. However, they were set up to fail. Like her idea to plant a garden in the courtyard. It was an excellent idea, but it snowed way too much in Hanrose to keep the garden in good condition._

_Noah had several ideas from all sides of the school. The jocks wanted a better football field, the nerds wanted a bigger library, the swimmers wanted a pool, and the drama club wanted a bigger stage. Noah had observed the students enough to understand what everyone wanted. He knew everyone's name and each individual's wish. Once he gave his speech, everyone would elect him for president._

_Noah's thoughts drifted away when he saw a boy with a Mohawk coming his way. Noah kept walking as if he didn't see him. The boy walked closer, when Noah realized who it was, Duncan._

_"Stop," Duncan commanded, grabbing onto Noah's shoulder._

_"Personal space," Noah commented, shoving Duncan's hand off of his shoulder. "Thanks."_

_Duncan gave a nasty look. It was clear to Noah that Duncan had a few too many drinks. "Listen kid. My girlfriend is running against you in the election."_

_"That statement would be correct." Noah answered, unfazed by Duncan's mean tone._

_"Alright, I have news for you. You're going to drop out of tat election and let her win, got it?" Duncan said, stepping closer to Noah._

_Noah started to laugh. "Really? You think just because you deepen your voice that I'm going to drop out of the election? I'm not that dumb. I appreciate the effort though." Noah said bluntly, and started to walk the opposite direction._

_Noah felt a hand on his shoulder, and Duncan whipped Noah back around._

_"Look kid. Courtney hasn't been the same since she entered this election. She's changed. She won't have any fun." Duncan's eyes changed to one of hurt, but instantly they changed back._

_"I'm giving you two options Noah. Either you drop out the election, or I'll tell everyone, including your parents, about your sister's secret."_

_Noah couldn't help but widen his eyes. There's no way he could've known that. "What secret? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You don't? You don't remember how your sister Anna was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby? You don't remember how she hid it from your parents? You don't remember the miscarriage?" Duncan said._

_"How…how did you know about that?" Noah asked, finally showing fear on his face._

_"Does it matter? She told you to keep a secret, and what would happen if you broke the promise?" Duncan said. His voice was slurred at the alcohol was starting to affect his speech. "It's your choice."_

_Noah battled with himself. There was no way he was dropping out this election. He also couldn't bear to see the look on his sister's face when everyone found out. For once, Noah was stuck._

_Noah opened his mouth. "We'll…have it your way." He said, looking at Duncan with tired eyes._

_"Nice deal." Duncan said, heading towards his skateboard. "Oh, and if I see your name on the ballot, the secret will be out."_

_Duncan rode away on his skateboard, leaving Noah to stand alone, admitting defeat._

**Sorry for bullying Cody. That was probably the hardest thing to write considering I don't believe in it, but hey whatever. I'm under a lot of stress right now, so just leave a nice review. Please? By the way, Noah's sister is in high school, that's why it's a big secret. :) xx**


End file.
